disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plantar's Last Stand
"Plantar's Last Stand" is the second segment of the ninth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 1, 2019. Synopsis When rent on the Plantar’s food stand skyrockets, Anne has to show Hop Pop the key to being a great salesman. Plot Anne and the Plantars are at the farmer's market selling their produce. Hop Pop takes pride in being honest, something Sadie Croaker respects about him and his family. They get sudden disappointing news from Toadie that the Mayor is raising the rent, making it impossible for the Plantars to keep up. Out of fear of losing the stand, Anne suggests creating a new product to bring in revenue. Using leftover juice, Anne comes up with Plantar's Potion, a natural fruit drink. Hop Pop attempts to sell the juice, but does not know what the significance of the product is. Anne tells Hop Pop that he needs to stretch the truth a little if he wants to make money from it. Hop Pop begins to tell everyone that the drink can make people stronger and people begin buying it. Soon, the Plantars begin making money with Hop Pop making up remedies about the product. The Plantars soon run out of produce to make more potion, resulting in Hop Pop grabbing things like compost, dead bugs and left overs to make more. Anne becomes concerned with Hop Pop's behavior, but he blindly continues to make potion that now looks dark and gross. Despite raising the price the next day, everyone continues to buy the new potion. Croaker comes around with the intent to use a gold farthing she had been saving up. However, Hop Pop starts getting nervous as she has been the Plantar's most loyal customer. Just as she is about to drink it, Hop Pop stops her, confessing to everyone that he was lying the whole time. Soon, giant flies appear to suck up the bad potion and carry off Anne, Sprig and Polly. Hop Pop takes the remainder of the potion and rolls it away, rescuing the kids in the process. Remorseful of his actions, Hop Pop returns every coin to Wartwood. Croaker is upset at being lied to; telling Hop Pop that he will have to earn her trust again, but admits that his father would be proud that he owned up to his actions. Toadie arrives to shut the Plantar stand down as the gang decide to return home. As everyone mutually agrees that they will start over, it dawns on Hop Pop that he is unemployed. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker *Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew *Jack McBrayer as Toadie *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally Trivia *Sprig is shown to be very talented with arm pit farting to the point that Hop Pop and the rest of the town enjoy it. *Snugaroos are a clear reference to the Slanket. External links *Plantar's Last Stand at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes